


Miyamura Izumi x Reader We do this 2gether

by Lyntay_AnimeFreak



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I don't know what to put!, M/M, Miyamura Izumi x Reader - Freeform, Miyamura being a cutie!, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Other, Social Anxiety, Teen Romance, friend group!, tiny bit of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyntay_AnimeFreak/pseuds/Lyntay_AnimeFreak
Summary: This is a Miyamura Izumi x Reader! Hi I'm Lyntay! This will be my first story in archiveofourown! I doubt this will get any attention but I am willing to build up my account! This is for female readers! I want to make this story bright and happy and funny but of course there will be some dark moments. I do not see any Miyamura x Reader stories so I want to make my own! I do not know if I want to make a series or one shots yet! (This is my fanfic of the anime Horimiya)
Relationships: Miyamura Izumi x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a starting page for me incase if you didn't know. Feel free to drop any Miyamura x reader stories or oneshots you would like to see! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 6:00 in the morning. Sunlight making it’s way past the closed blinds. Y/n wrapped in her soft blanket on her very big bed slowly opened her eyelids to be greeted by the bright sunlight that was a bit blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not decided if I want to continue this but! I might make it a series. This is just chapter 1 enjoy! ^^ -Lyntay

It was 6:00 in the morning. Sunlight making it’s way past the closed blinds. Y/n wrapped in her soft blanket on her very big bed slowly opened her eyelids to be greeted by the bright sunlight that was a bit blinding.

It was my first day of School. In better words I was transferring. Me and my Mother and little brother Emilio moved a couple days ago from Spain to Japan.

It was a bit weird how out of all places to move to it was Japan. At least it wasn’t Dubai or something like that.

I used my arm to cover my eyes.

“I am not ready for this day!” I said trying to raise my voice but failing from tiredness after unpacking almost all night!

Raising my upper body from my sleeping position I looked around my (new) room almost forgetting completely that I was not in Spain.

I moved my blanket aside and got up from my bed and stretched making grunt noises.

After stretching I made my way to the bathroom only to fall and trip.

“AAAAH!” I yelled as my body made its way to the white carpet floor.

Suddenly someone slammed opened my door and yelled “Y/N WHERE IS HE!”

It was my mother.

I tried to get up from the floor while looking at my mother who for some reason was holding a pan.

I made my way up onto my feet and then looked at what trpped me which was a box then I looked at my Mother.

“Mom! Why are you holding a pan!?” I said looking at her while aching in many places.

“Where’s the intruder!!? Mom said while stepping into the room eyes darting everywhere.

“There’s no Intruder” I said holding my aching body while giving my mom a deadpanned face. -_-

“Oh” Mother said meeting my eyes.

Suddenly Emilio made his way in the room while rubbing his eyes.

“What’s with all the noise early in the morning?” Emilio said with a tired face.

“I tripped” I said while giving the box I tripped on a glare.

“Clumsy” Emilio whispered while staring at me.

“Hey Am not!” I said looking at Emilio.

“Uhuh…” Emilio said still staring at me.

Emilio my 5 year old younger brother. For a cute younger brother he sure was annoying at times but I love him either way. (Author: No offense Emilio!)

“Okay everyone out please!!” I said while shoving the both of them out of my room.

“Well Mija don’t forget to come down for breakfast” Mother said while I gently shoved her out of my room.

“Yes Ma” I said while closing the door.

“Finally some peace!” I said while making my way to the bathroom.

(Time Skip to Breakfast)

————

“Hey Ma” I said as making my way downstairs.

“You look great in that uniform!” Ma said while poring juice in two glasses on the kitchen Island table.

“It’s comfortable” I said while making my way to sit by Emilio on a stool next to him.

“HA! We don’t do uniforms!” Emilio said with food in his mouth.

“Oh you’re just so lucky” I said in a sarcastic tone while smiling.

“No speaking while eating Cariño” Ma said while leaning on the counter looking at Emilio.

Emilio apologizing went straight back to eating.

“So you excited Mija?” Ma said while looking at me.

To be honest I don’t know. It’s not like school back in Spain was exciting. I had many friends but I wouldn’t really call them true friends for reasons. I never put up a certain personality in front of them but I would say I’m very different when I’m home. 

“A bit…” I said while grabbing a fork to eat my (fluffy) pancakes.

“Great!” Ma said smiling at me.

“Oh that’s right!” Ma said while clapping her hands.

“What is it?” I said trying not to speak while eating.

“Wait here Mija!” Ma said while making her way upstairs.

“What was that for? Emilio said while looking at me.

“I have no idea” I said while speeding a bit with my breakfast.

A couple minutes later

“Back!” Ma said while running downstairs with a small box in her hands.

“What is that?” Emilio said.

“It’s for your sister” Ma said while placing the box on the counter.

“Me?” I said a bit flustered.

What exactly does Ma have to give to me on this half bad half good morning.?

“Here open it!” Ma said in a exciting tone while pushing the box to me.

I looked at the box it for a couple seconds then pushed my plate aside and grabbed the box.

It was a cute little wooden treasure box.

“It’s a little present” Ma said while smiling.

I looked at her then back at the box.

I opened the box to find a charm bracelet sitting comfortably on a small pillow case in the box.

Then came silence….

All that could be heard was the slow water drops from the faucet and the birds chipping outside from the half opened window.

Ah. This feeling. In my heart. I forgot this feeling.

This charm bracelet that was sitting in this small wooden treasure box was made by my Father. When I was 7. This charm bracelet got me through a lot. I know right sounds weird but…It was like it protected me from all the negative vibes. It kept me going through hard times. I lost it a couple years later. I remember crying for hours everyday.

“Where did you find it?” I asked my Ma while picking up the the bracelet not knowing what to feel.

“Well while we were leaving the house to pack the last boxes into the car I found it right by the flower vases.” Ma said.

Even though Ma was saying where she found it I wasn’t listening. My full attention was on the charm bracelet that was now on my wrist.

It was silver with different trinkets and charms on it. Each one was from the places my Father has been. He used to travel everywhere having adventures after adventures even way before I was born. He made me this charm bracelet and promised me after every state or country he comes from when he gets home he will give me a charm to put on my charm bracelet. It made me very happy. He even promised me when I get older he will bring me on one of his adventures but that promise still stands there not being fulfilled.

“Thank you Mom.” I said smiling at the charm bracelet.

Your welcome


	2. We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You dropped your phone” He says while handing it to me.
> 
> He hands it to me and I reply with a thanks.
> 
> He walks past me heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!! I decided I may continue this fanfic. This might be a long note but I'll leave one at the end too. What I want to do with this fanfic is I want to keep it pretty close to the original story/plot of Horimiya. So for example in Horimiya if their are Hori and Miyamura moments or scenes I will probably change it to You and Miyamura scenes and I might change the lines a bit.^^ Please do forgive me if there is some bad grammar or spelling, English is a tiny bit hard for me so feel free to correct me if you want to!

Y/Nn pov

It’s sunny and a bit breezy as I walk to my new school. I see others walking with others chatting.

I think they are heading to the same place I’m going considering they are almost wearing the same thing I’m wearing.

I continue walking and I make it to the front of the school.

It’s a bit bigger than my school back in Spain I think.

Their are other teens walking in and out of the school building. Some with bright faces chatting to each other some sitting on benches and some on their phones.

“Am I going to fit in?” I say quietly to myself.

(Time Skip to class)

I make it to the door of my class.

Soooo many thoughts going through my head. Surprisingly I’m nervous….AND THAT NEVER HAPPENS TO ME!

I take a quick in and out breath and slide the door open.

As soon as I slide open the door it looks……..chill. Their are students chatting to each other. Others outside on the balcony……THEIR IS A BALCONY!? 

I clear my thoughts realizing I’m still standing by the door.

Class has not started yet and for some reason that calms me a bit.

I walk in not knowing what to do then someone calls my name from behind me catching some students attention from their chats.

I turn around to see a older man with red hair. I take it he might be the teacher to this class.

“You must be the new student.” he says while giving me a nice smile….but then….

He gives a quick glance to my…..CHEST!!

Oh he did not!

“Yes.” I say calmly while looking the older man in the eyes trying to keep myself from calling him out.

“Miss y/l/n ?” He says while looking at some papers in his hands then to me.

“Yes.” I say in a calm and respectful tone.

The teacher walked over to his desk pulled out some papers then looked at me.

“Welcome to class I’m your teacher Shin Yasuda call me Yasuda-sensei” he says.

“Yasuda-sensei.” I say trying to remember.

“You can have a seat right over there” Yasuda-sensei says while pointing to a seat(p.s right by Hori’s seat)

I look to where he is pointing and make my way to my new seat.

I can I feel a couple pairs of eyes on me which doesn’t bother me that much.

I put my items on my desk and bag on the floor by the desk. 

Other students start making there way in to their own seats and students that are already in the class start taking their seats as well. 

I make another observation of the class and students. 

One person in particular catches my eye at the back of the class by the window but I continue looking around.

As soon as I am almost done with my observation Yasuda-sensei starts speaking.

“Class as some of you know we have a new student.” Yasuda-sensei says.

As soon as he finishes that line I can feel a lot more eyes on me know.

OKAY NOW I”M FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE!!

I start remembering the traditions and other things Mother told me when I get to school.

I get up from my seat and start introducing myself.

( Authors note: Keep in mind that in this story right know the language being spoken is Japanese of course and that when home you speak Spanish so as your other family members. I will make a little guide at the end^^)

“Hello I’m Y/n y/l/n I’m from Spain please take care of me” I said then bowed(I don’t know if you’re supposed to bow so please forgive me if you’re not supposed to bow!)

I take my seat feeling the nervousness fade a bit. 

I hear some of the students murmur. I catch some of the words and surprisingly there not bad.

(Time Skip to almost ending of class)

“Right, that’s all for today’s class” Yasuda-sensei says.

“Remember, you’ll be studying for college exams next year, so you won’t get to enjoy your next summer vacation.” He says while looking at everyone

“Go out and enjoy the pool or the beach while you still can.” Yasuda-sensei says.

“I’d be happy to with you.” Yasuda-sensei says ending his speech

So what I take from this now over class is that everyone seems pretty chill. The teacher is somewhat interesting yet weird.

Interrupting my thoughts someone says...

“What? Why the hell would we invite a teacher to come with us?”

That was a bit mean but somewhat true no offense teacher.

I look at the guy who said that. He has purple short cut hair with blue-purple eyes. He’s pretty good looking. (Authors note: ya’ll know how he looks like!)

“Oh, please, Ishikawa!” Yasuda- sensei says in a irritating tone.

So his name is Ishikawa.

“Theres no point in going to the pool or beach with a bunch of guys.” Yasuda-sensei says.

I mean I wouldn’t mind if there was no guys...

“Oh, right.” Ishikawa says in a realization tone.

“Gosh, they’re so dumb.” A pretty girl says in the back.

I giggle quietly. It seems she caught me giggling and gives me a quick smile.

I return the smile to her. She seems nice.

Maybe it won’t be that bad here……I hope..

(Timeskip to end of class)

It seems we get to relax a bit or leave. I take out my journal and pen customized by me and start writing what happened today so far.

I hear three girls conversation right next to me.

“Yasuda’s pretty hot, but he keeps opening his dumb mouth.” one of the girls says next to me.

I recognize her voice. I turn my head a bit and attention to the girl standing right next to me. 

She’s facing the opposite direction of me and all I can see is her is olive- green short hair and white shirt back.

“He’s a good teacher, too.” a girl in the back said.

“Ugh, just ignore him” another girl said while she has her head on her arms on her desk.

She is very pretty. She has mid-back length chestnut-brown hair with big golden brown eyes. I wished I kinda looked like her.

“Why? Did something happen with you and Yasuda-sensei, Hori?” the girl in the back said right behind.

So her name is Hori. I still don’t the name of the girl standing beside me. (Btw Yuki she’s pretty as well ^^)

(Hours Before)

Hori’s Pov

I’m walking in the hallways passing Yasuda-sensei on the way until he says something from behind me. 

“Hori! Keep your chin up, okay?” he says.

“What Why?” I say back confused.

“Here’s a little-known fact about me: I love flat-chested girls!” He says giving me a thumbs up while walking away.

“So have a little self-confidence!” He says while still walking away.

(Back to present and Y/n pov)

“That’s how he tried to cheer me up.” Hori said in a annoyed tone.

“That’s a horrible way to cheer someone up.” I said quietly while turning my attention back to me journal.

“Exactly.” Hori says which sounds like it was directed to me.

I turn my head to find the girls looking at me.

“Thank you for understanding it was very rude of him to say that!” Hori says in a nice and relieved tone while looking at me.

Hori’s…..talking to me..?

“Hey you’re the new student…Y/n” the olive-green haired girl said while looking at me with a smile.

“Oh…yes” I said in a polite tone.

“You know you’re very pretty” Hori said to me with a smile as well.

……..ME??!!

“Oh no no no I am most definitely not!” I said in a flustered tone while waving my hands.(Author's note: Your very very pretty in this fanfic and out of this fanfic <3 ^^)

I knew for sure that my cheeks were going red.

“You girls are very pretty!” I said still flustered a bit.

“Aww Thank You!” The olive-green haired girl said with a very big smile.

“BUT! You are pretty too!” She said with a soft serious tone.(if that makes sense.)

“Well...Thank You!” I said and returned a smile back.

“Oh that’s right!” Hori said in a realization tone while looking at me.

“Hi I’m Hori and that’s Yuki over there.” Hori says in a nice tone while smiling at me.

“Hi Hori and hi Yuki.” I said back with a polite smile.

“You’re japanese is very good” a voice coming from behind me.

Oh Ishikawa if I remember.

“Oh, Thank you.” I say back.

He makes his way to stand by Yuki and Hori.

“You have a bit of an accent to the way you speak” Hori says to me.

“Oh” I say not knowing what words to respond to that. It is definitely not the fist time someone has told me that.

“It’s unique!” Hori says throwing another nice smile to me.

“I agree!” Yuki says as well.

“Same here.” Ishikawa says as well with a smile.

Wow…I’ve never felt so……bright ever since I moved here.

I throw a bright smile and a thank you to them.

“Yay! We have another friend to the group!” Yuki says in a exciting tone.

friend……Friend….

“Friend?” I say a bit surprised.

“Yep! You are officially our friend!” Yuki says while coming over to hug me.

“Oh!” I said a bit surprised a bit by the nice warm hug.

She let’s go and they all give me a nice smile.

This feels….nice...

“Yo, wanna hit up karaoke on the way home?” Ishikawa says to everyone.

“Karaoke?” Yuki says in a questioning and high voice.

“I got these coupons that expire today.” Ishikawa says with coupons in his hands.

“Half off two hours! That’s a sweet deal!” Yuki says in a surprised tone while bringing her face up to the coupons.

“Wanna go, Hori?” The girl behind asks wanting to get her answer.

“C’mon!” Ishikawa says with a smile.

“Uhhh” Hori says while getting up from her seat.

“Sorry I gotta pass.” Hori says in a sorry voice.

“Same here” I said while getting up too.

“You always pass! Yuki says.

“And you too Y/n?!” Yuki says looking at me as well.

I have my phone in my hand then I feel it drop.

I watch it slide over to someones shoes.

“I’m really sorry!" I say in a sorry voice.

I watch as a boy picks up my phone.

He has long black hair with deep blue eyes. He has glasses oh and for sure he's very pretty and handsome with a slightly feminine face. If he was to dress up full woman I would definitely mistake him for a pretty girl no offense to him.

“Y/n san.” He says while looking at me.

“Huh?” I reply back.

“You dropped your phone” He says while handing it to me.

He hands it to me and I reply with a thanks.

He walks past me heading out the door.

“God, Miyamura sounds so gloomy. Same as always, I guess.” Yuki says.

“I bet he’s a total otaku.” Yuki says with a know for sure tone.

So Miyamura is his name. As I was observing the classroom and everyone’s faces before besides my new friends he seemed pretty interesting as well.

While the others are taking about this Miyamura guy I look at my phone to see the time.

“Sorry, gotta run!” I say heading out the classroom.

(Time Skip to the house)

I make it to my house after a long run and open the door and make my way inside.

I get out of my school clothes and put on something comfortable. 

I tie my hair up and get out the cleaning supplies getting ready to clean!

“Okay” I say getting started!

(TimeSkip)

As I am vacuuming I get a call and answer it while vacuming.

“Hey, Má.” I say with the phone to my ear.

“Got it, I’ll handle dinner.” I reply to her question.

“I know, no getting out of overtime.” I reply to her back.

“Bye.” I say ending the call.

(No one’s pov)

Y/n goes to pick up Emilio from school and they walk down the street hand in hand heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Guide and reminder of this fanfic. You are part Spanish and Japanese with a little bit of_______. You can add whatever you want in that blank space. You learned Japanese with your Mother. So sometimes you and your family might speak Japanese. Of course you are a teen. Since you are y/n I'm going to be careful not to put how you y/n would look like meaning hair, skin color, hair length etc. I want you to be very close to your role and self in this fanfic and imagine a bit.


End file.
